


flower

by sehluv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehluv/pseuds/sehluv
Summary: oh no... not another one of those enemies to lovers fics!!!





	flower

“Urgh! I don’t know what to wear,” you said as you tossed yet another piece of clothing to the other end of the room. It was the day before the first day of senior year, you couldn’t say that you were excited about going back to school, you were anxious about it, the thought of people judging you as you walk down the hallways made you cry at night. But you couldn’t do anything about it, that’s just how it was and you had to get through it. Besides you could never drop out, you had to beat Sehun, your sworn rival, or so you thought. You had to score higher than him and just be better than him.  
“Calm down, Hwayoung. It’s not the end of the world, besides all of your clothes are pretty and they look good on you, don’t worry,” your best friend said from your bed, he was looking at his phone, probably talking to one of the many girls who wanted to get in his pants. Though you didn’t blame them, Jongin was very good looking and you once wanted the same thing, but then you got to know him and well… things changed.  
He quickly looked up from his phone to see what you were wearing, or more accurately what you weren’t wearing.  
“Geez Hwayoung, put on a shirt,” he complained as he tossed a shirt at your, almost naked, chest.  
“I’m sorry, why do you even care? We’re friends, just friends,” you laughed silently at him and put on the shirt he threw at you. Surprisingly it was a very good fit for you and it looked amazing. You smiled at the mirror, standing proudly.  
“Thank you, you just found my outfit,” Jongin looked up from his phone once again, he nodded in approval, “hm, you look good.”

You sat down on the bed next to Jongin and pulled out your phone, there was a notification showing that someone had followed you.  
_**(hwayoung204): oohsehun followed you.**_  
The username quickly revealed who it was. You choked on the air surrounding you. He really made an Instagram account. It surprised you more than it should have, but he just never seemed interested in social media.  
“DUDE!” You practically yelled out loud. Jongin was startled by your sudden loud yelling. He didn’t seem to care and ignored your excitement.  
“Dude! Dude! Dude! Duuude!!” Jongin turned his head to you, looking very annoyed.  
“What is it? What is so important?” The annoyance was clear in his voice. It really seemed like he couldn’t care less about what you were gonna say. But you pursued to tell him anyways.  
“You know, Sehun, right?”  
“Yeah? The guy you’re drooling over. What about him?” You rolled your eyes at him before you continued to tell him about Sehun‘s Instagram account.  
“Excuse me. No I am not. I don’t really like the dude whatsoever. But whatever. He made a fucking Instagram account,”  
Both you and Jongin couldn’t hold in the laughter. Even though it seemed mean to laugh at the fact that he made an Instagram account, you just couldn’t help yourself but laugh. It was so not him. He never cared about social media, never showed any interest and then, out of nowhere, he just makes an account.  
“Well are you gonna follow him?” Jongin asked after he had calmed down a bit. It was honestly a very good question. Were you gonna follow him?  
“I don’t know.. should I? I mean he is my friend,”  
Jongin quickly grabbed your phone and before you could do anything about it he followed sehun back.  
“There,”  
“What the fuck, Jongin!? Why?!” He just shrug his shoulders and smiled at you with that cute ass smile that would always make you forgive him, and you hated it. But it could literally cure cancer, that’s how pure it was. It was the cutest yet ugliest smile you’ve ever seen.  
“Like your ugly ass smile can make me forgive you,” you said in a betrayed voice.  
“Ah Hwayoung, don’t be mad! We both know you would’ve followed him anyways when I had left. Am I wrong? Also that part about my smile being ugly? Shame on you, Henry doesn’t deserve this disrespect,” Jongin answered in one of his many shut-the-fuck-up-you’re-annoying voices.  
“You have a name for your smile?” A smile slowly grew on your lips, but then you remembered why you were mad and that you couldn’t be smiling, so you instantly stopped yourself, there was no way that Jongin would win this argument.  
“Yes, but that’s besides the point. You still would’ve followed sehun even if I didn’t do it for you. Don’t even try to deny it,”  
A quiet laugh escaped your lips, but loud enough for Jongin to hear it.  
“I fucking knew it! Ha!” In this moment he shined brighter than any star. He did a dance of victory, just for you, just to annoy you.  
“Shut up, Jongin,”

“Oh… I have to go. Sorry Hwayoung,” Jongin said right after his phone notification went off. You wondered what or who it was that made him leave you this urgently.  
Without even getting a reaction from you yet, he stood up and headed for the door. Right before walking out he turned to you, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?” and then he left.

You got a shock from the sudden loud noise from your phone, but when you looked down to see who had messaged you, you lost your shit. You immediately opened your phone and texted Jongin.

 

 

10:25pm

**You**  
DUDE SHEUN JUST DMED  
ME JKKSJFKJF

**DIcKheAd**  
LOLOLOOOOL WHAT?!?!”1

WHATD HE SAY???

BITCH WTFFFF

**You**  
HE- KSJHFJD HE SAID  
“couldn’t resist huh?”

I FEEL ATTACKED

WTFFF WTAF IM NOT OKAY RN  
BFJDHBJGHBFJ

**DIcKheAd**  
IM LAUHING SO FUVKING HARD RN  
JFKJBDK HE REALLY SAID THAT

LMAOOOO IM-

SAY “no.. i just want you right here, right now.”

**You**  
ISTG JONGIN.

DIE IN A HOLE- WHO TF  
EVEN SAUS SHIT LKE THST???

**DIcKheAd**  
aPPARENTLY YOU DO

**You**  
SINCE WHEN??

**DIcKheAd**  
THATS HOW WE MET SHDBFJH

**You**  
OH WAit.. yeh you’re right.  
shit-

**DIcKheAd**  
LMAOOO

**You**  
damn..

BUT WTF DO I SAY??

**DIcKheAd**  
sOrry but you’re handling this yourself.

 

 

 

What the fuck did he mean by that? Were you just supposed to go in without any help, without any guidance? Jongin, honey, I will kill you.  
But without thinking about it you just answered Sehun’s message. He was your ”friend”, so it was nothing weird. Right?  
You talked.. sometimes.

Sehun took his time at replying and before you knew it you were sleeping like a baby next to your phone with your messages open.

You woke up to someone sitting in a chair, laughing, at the other end of your room. It made you jump, but as soon as you realized who it was you weren’t scared, you were furious. Kim fucking Jongin. That boy really didn’t have any boundaries.  
“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!?” you yelled at him, surprisingly loud. He shushed you and waved with your phone in his hand. That fucking brat.  
“Why do you have my phone? And why are you laughing? What’s so funny?” He continued laughing and then he gave you your phone.  
You began reading the messages that you had received since last night.

 

 

10:25pm

**oohsehun**  
couldn’t resist, huh?

**hwayoung204**  
Jongin took my phone.

11:17pm

**oohsehun**  
yeh ofc he did.  
Seen

you cant just leave me on read?  
Seen

WTF HWAYOUNG  
Seen

WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME ON READ  
Seen

I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!!!1!1  
Seen

WHAT??? HOW DID THAT NOT WORK  
Seen

WOW YOURE SO RUDE WTF  
Seen

**Author's Note:**

> probably never finishing this, but I just wanted to post something I've written and see how it does..  
> also idk shit abt writing I just do it for fun I guess.. cute, okay. thank you for reading


End file.
